The Mask
by PaisleyHearts
Summary: This is a story of how Amon's giant mask came to be. A complete crack-fic and not meant to be taken seriously at all. If I had to give it a time frame, I would place this somewhere after episode 9 but before the ending of 10. Pairings included: MaKorra, MAsami, LAmon.


**Author's Note:** Oh God. I don't know what I've done. This idea came out of a GIF I saw on Tumblr a couple of days ago. I wasn't going to do anything about it. Then I got bored and my computer was a hands-reach away. So this is what happened. I enjoyed writing this too much. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** If we are my writing ability on this fic alone, it is a good thing that I do not own Legend of Korra.

* * *

**The Mask**

''It is time.''

Amon was standing on a stage, rising above some of his best followers. He couldn't just have everyone participate in this mission. This had to be reserved for those who had been there from the beginning. Only his most trusted Equalists could deal with this task. So this is why there were only a dozen or so Equalists and him, all anticipating the task at hand.

''We can no longer stay in the shadows. We must make our mark.''

All the Equalists smiled under their masks and began to vibrate with happiness. They knew what this meant. They had all been waiting for this chance for many years. And it was finally time to unleash the greatest weapon known to mankind.

''It is time for…'' Amon paused for dramatic effect. He was smiling as well. ''Equalist arts and crafts.''

The small group of people burst into cheers and hoots. They got louder as Amon caused a large table to rise from the stage floor. The table was filled with glitter, glue, markers, and all the other things you need for arts and crafts.

Amon stood patiently, waiting for the crowd to die down before he began to speak again.

''I want a giant version of my mask. It will be a difficult task, I know, but you are my most trusted followers. I believe that, together, this will get done efficiently.''

He started pulling down a screen which explained the finer details of the project when three equalists took off their masks. Only they weren't equalists. It was Korra, Mako, and Bolin, ready to attack. Korra had been the one to attract attention to their appearance.

''I knew it! First you take bending and now you want to take the fine art of crafts? How dare you Amon?''

The equalists had all turned attention to her and were preparing to attack with their glow sticks when Amon interrupted.

''No! She will be a great help to us. As well as her friends.''

The Lieutenant, who nobody had realized was standing next to Amon the entire time, looked at the man in question. He wondered if Amon had taken the medication he had laid out for him that morning.

''What makes you think we'll help you in anything?''

It was Bolin who spoke up next, rocks floating at either side of him, ready to attack.

''Because, my dear boy, I am tired of fighting. We need to be nicer to each other. And what better way to bring people together than to do arts and crafts. It's perfect really.''

The Lieutenant decided that no, Amon had not taken his medication.

''Fine, we agree.''

Bolin and Mako turned, stunned, to look at Korra.

''But the only reason why I am agreeing is because I didn't get a chance of arts and crafts down in the South Pole.''

''Good Avatar. Now, we're going to start with you and your earth bender friend creating a cement with water and earth. Everyone else, split into two groups. One of you create a frame for the mask. The other should start tearing up newspaper for paper mache. Before you go, where's that sensual, dark-haired girl who vaguely reminds me of a goth with knives?''

This was when Mako first realized that his girlfriend was not there with them. He had been too busy ogling at Korra's breasts.

Silence rang through the room until one brave person spoke. It was one of the equalists. Only she strangely sounded more like an 18-year-old fangirl, but no one paid attention to that.

''Rumor has it that she's getting cozy with General Honor. Speaking of rumors, did you guys know that Adele's pregnant? Talk about turning up out of the blue uninvited. And, spoiler alert, Amon's actually a blood-''

She didn't get to finish her statement because a pair of ninjas jumped in, knocked her out, and dragged her body out of the room.

''Asami's cheating on me? How dare she! I've been good to her.''

Every eye turned to Mako as silence filled the room once again. Bolin was the one to break the silence.

''Bro…no. Don't even. The entire fandom knows you as the greatest douchebag of all time. You're in second place on the douche bag list?''

''Who's in first?'' Mako asked sadly. Not only was his girlfriend cheating on him, he was considered a major douche bag, and he wasn't even winning there.

''First place is shared by Ozai and Mr. Sato.'' Korra was the one to pipe in. As the avatar, she had to keep up will these kinds of things. ''But you'll be pushed down to third when Amon breaks the Lieutenant's hea-'' Korra slammed both hands to her mouth in surprise, eyes wide. ''Oops. I guess I should have said spoiler alert.''

The Lieutenant gasped and turned to Amon. Amon was shaking his head, denying what Korra had just said.

''You're going to leave me then? I gave you the best years of my life! I guess this meant nothing to you!''

The Lieutenant began to walk away when Amon pulled him by the wrist.

''Don't be like that. You know what you signed up for. I explained to you that this might not end like you wanted.''

''Leave me alone Amon. I never want to see you again!'' With that, the Lieutenant ripped the betrothal necklace off, threw it off the stage and stormed off.

For a few seconds everyone stared at the back of Amon. He was obviously shaking with sobs.

''This has been sufficiently awkward. We'll just go.''

Korra led her friends out of the room. No one tried to stop them.

After another few seconds Amon ordered everyone to leave.

''No more arts and crafts. I'll just get Bei Fong to make me a mask with her metal bending. Leave me and my feels!''

All the equalists poured out of the room, frustrated that they didn't get to do the arts and crafts they had been promised.

When the room had been emptied, an odd blue glow could be seen in far corner of the room. Every once in a while, a soft maniacal laugh could be heard. It was the fangirl who everyone thought had been knocked out.

''So many GIFs! So many notes! So many followers!''


End file.
